


I'm straight...but there's this guy...

by QueenyClairey



Series: My one shots [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood is gay, Alternate Universe - College/University, Am I Gay?, Bad at tagging, First Kiss, First Meeting, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Magnus is nervous, Making Friends, Nudity, Oral Sex, Sex, alec is confident, crushing on a guy, magnus bane is not gay...is he?, sexuality questions, sisterly advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Magnus starts college and meets a great guy, who's sweet and funny and has an incredible body.But Magnus isn't gay, is he?





	I'm straight...but there's this guy...

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the story on Twitter about the guy in college who was certain he was straight until he met a guy who changed it all. 
> 
> Inspired by @Dreamy_Arrow on Twitter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> @ClaireyCookey on Twitter if you want to chat!

I’m straight...but there’s this guy…

Magnus Bane, nineteen years old, brand new college student, had always loved girls. He loved how he could rest his hands on the curves of their hips, how their breasts felt, soft and warm against his own smooth chest, how their waists curved in to create an hourglass shape, the warm wetness between their legs when they were turned on. Magnus had dated several girls and while none of the relationships had been serious or long lasting, they had included all manner of fun and frolics, things he had really enjoyed.

So Magnus Bane knew for certain - he liked girls.

Why then was he staring at this boy as though he had hung the stars?

It started during his **Intro to Psychology** class, which every first year had to take. He and his new best friend Catarina were seated in the very back row, trying to hide as the professor took roll call. They both responded to their names and then slunk deeper into their seats to stay out of his line of sight. 

“Alec Lightwood?”

There was no response in the lecture theatre, so their tutor called out again,

“Alexander Lightwood, are you here?”

“Sorry sir, I’m here,” Came a pant as a tall, dark haired giant dashed into the classroom and slammed himself into the chair next to Magnus’. 

“Well, Mr. Lightwood,” the lecturer drawled, “Do try to be on time in future or you will have to repeat my course for the third time!”

The tall man snapped his fingers to his head in a salute, “Yes sir, Professor Ragnor, sir!”

Magnus couldn’t help but let out a splutter of laughter which caught the guy’s attention. 

He stared at Magnus’ face for a second, then let his eyes travel down his chest to the rows of necklaces he was wearing. “If you weren’t aware already, I’m Alec Lightwood, perpetually late!” he whispered smoothly, holding out a hand for Magnus to grip in his own. 

“Magnus Bane,” he replied, fingers tingling a little as they touched, “Generally on time!”

“Good to know, maybe I should come to these lectures with you in future then?” Alec asked as he gently squeezed Magnus’ hand before letting go and sweeping it through his own hair, looking down at him through lidded eyes. “Nice jewellery!” he praised as they both continued to ignore the professor who had begun his lecture.

“Oh thanks, I’m a bit of a collector,” Magnus admitted, twizzling the ring on thumb, the green gemstone catching the light. 

“You have your own initials?” Alec laughed, pointing out the M and B on two of his signet rings.

“They were my mothers, she gifted them to me when I started college, she said they would bring me luck!” Magnus agreed, unafraid of sharing a little of his life with this stranger. 

“Your mother must have ESP then,” Alec grinned, “Because look at the amazing luck you’ve just had, meeting me!”

“Oh?” Magnus asked him, unsure of exactly what response the other man wanted. While he was certainly friends with a number of men, it was unusual for him to have close male friendships so knowing how exactly to go about making one, well he wasn’t sure. 

“Yes! You’re a fresher right?” At Magnus’ nod, he continued, “Well, I’ve already been here a year, it’s why I’m stuck in this damn class again, so I know everything, I’ll be your campus guide...if you like?”

The man, Alec, stared at him, hazel eyes locking on to Magnus’ who couldn’t look away. It was like he was a starship caught in a tractor beam, firing all engines, but unable to escape.

“Umm, sure, that would be really good.” Magnus finally said, pulling his eyes away from sparkling hazel. What on earth was he doing?

“This is Catarina,” he said then, indicating his friend beside him. He felt as Alec leaned over to offer his hand, his chest lightly brushing against Magnus’ arm on the armrest. He should move it, Magnus thought idly. Wasn’t it weird that he wasn’t moving it away? Did Alec find it weird that he wasn’t moving it?

Before he could answer his own questions, Alec was drawing back and offering Magnus another grin. “So, after this seriously boring lesson, how about I show you around campus a bit, take you to the most important places…” he tailed off then winked at Magnus, eyes sparkling as he finished his sentence, “The bar for example?”

Before Magnus could reply, Professor Ragnor interrupted them with his dry humour, “Mr. Lightwood, perhaps you could explain to the class the theory of Schrodinger’s Box - see if you can remember everything you should have learnt the first time around?”  
At the end of the lecture, which Alec had made very entertaining with his back and forth with the professor, Alec led Magnus and Catarina across campus, pointing out a few important places on the way.

“That’s where I had my first kiss with Ryan - he was super awful though, I’m sure he’d never kissed a guy who was taller than him before because he surged upwards and almost broke my nose!”

Magnus glanced over at Alec as he unselfconsciously outed himself. He was a little surprised having never met an out gay man before, aware of how society often treated them.

Catarina giggled at Alec’s story and then offered up one of her own, “My ex was the same, I know I’m not super tall, but Isabelle was like tiny tiny. She used to joke that she needed a step to kiss me and would often make me wait while she found one! She never almost broke my nose though, you were unlucky there.”

Oh! Magnus thought, so they’re both gay. He was a little surprised that the first two friends he had made were both homosexual, but not bothered. He was definitely the kind of man who didn’t pry about his friend’s sex lives, just cared that they were good people. 

“What about you Magnus, any stories you want to share with the group?” Alec asked, turning interested eyes on him. Catarina also stopped to look over.

“Nothing exciting. I mean there was this one time when I was on a date and she ran away before we’d even watched the previews!” Magnus laughed as he recalled that particular date. Etta had been so nervous about going out with him that when he’d reached over to hold her hand, she had jumped up and muttered something about having to walk the dogs before vanishing. 

“I’m not sure you should tell that story to prospective dates,” Alec said, grinning down at him as they continued on towards the pub, “You might scare away the less infatuated ones!”

Catarina nodded, agreeing with Alec as they entered the campus bar, quickly finding a table in the window.

There were lots of students spread out across the room and Magnus watched as almost everyone greeted Alec as he crossed towards the bar.

He allowed his eyes to look the length of him, and there was a lot of length to look at. He was so tall and commanding, with his long legs, heavy black combat boots and muscular frame. 

He wore a pair of black rimmed glasses which had distracted Magnus during the lecture as he had continuously had to push them back up his nose every time they slipped. He watched closely as Alec ordered, chatting confidently with the barman, long fingers reaching to push his glasses up. 

He brought back three pints that were dark red in colour and laughed at their faces, “Never had snakebite and black before? It’s _the_ drink of college students. You’re gonna love it don’t make that face before you try it! Now bottoms up!”

Cat and Magnus exchanged concerned looks and then reached out to take a sip of the mysterious liquid. And then kept drinking.

“God, that’s good!” Cat laughed as she wiped a foamy red moustache from her top lip. Before he could reach for his own, Alec’s finger gently caressed his top lip and then he brought it to his own mouth sucking lightly at the foam.

“See, delicious right? I told you you’d enjoy it!”

Magnus stared as the sparkling hazel eyes fixed on his own. Well damn, what was it with this guy?

They chatted lightly over their pints, Alec disclosing that his adopted brother also went to the same school but that he was a sports mad nut whereas Alec only enjoyed going to the gym, flexing his biceps with a grin. Magnus’ eyes trailed over them, noticing for the first time that Alec’s arms were exceptionally well defined beneath his baggy shirt sleeves.

Magnus latched onto that information quickly, he had been hoping to find a gym buddy as soon as possible so he could get back into his weekly routine.

“Oh please tell me you use the campus one and not some posh, expensive place across town?” he asked, watching as Alec’s eyes widened. 

“No, the campus one is just fine it has everything I need, why? You want to join me?”

The way Alec’s lips quirked as he asked if Magnus would like to come with him made his fingers curl into fists so he wouldn’t reach out. If a girl had been talking to him like this, had touched his mouth and maintained eye contact, Magnus would assume they liked him and would probably flirt a little and maybe ask them for a date. With Alec, with a boy, he had no clue what his signals meant, had no clue if he was just being friendly to the new guy or if maybe it was because he was gay? Maybe he was simply more friendly in general? More self-assured around other guys?

Whatever it was, Magnus jumped at the chance of a gym buddy who looked like he actually knew his way around a gym. 

They quickly arranged a date, inviting Cat who refused as she was ‘more of a netball girl to be honest’.

Once they had finished their pints they exchanged numbers and then headed out, each to a different destination. Cat reached out to press a kiss to Magnus’ cheek and then Alec leant down to drop one on hers. So when Alec bent a little at the knees and slid his lips over Magnus’ flushed cheekbone, he was confused again. Was this a friend thing? A gay guy thing? A college thing? Or was Alec just overly affectionate? Cat didn’t bat an eyelid so he felt like he couldn’t ask.

He left the pair, heading off to the book shop for course textbooks and feeling both confused and, if he were very very honest with himself (which Magnus usually was) a little bit interested in the tall, dark and handsome man.

\------

The bass line was thumping in the gym. Men and women scattered around the various machines, some doing reps, others clearly here for the conversation. He eyed a couple of girls who were using the leg lift all wrong and considered going over to offer his advice. But then Alec slotted a hand between his shoulder blades and dragged it down his back a little ways and he forgot what he had been planning to do.

“Er, sweaty!” Alec laughed, holding up his hand as Magnus turned towards him, “You were watching Camille, you interested in her?” 

“The girl over there using that machine in an abysmal manner?” Magnus asked, indicating the dark haired girl and her friend. 

“Yeah, like I said, Camille,” Alec replied, eyes heavy on Magnus’ face as he awaited his response.

“Well, she’s cute and all, but I’m not sure I could date someone who disrespects the machines in a gym like that!” Magnus laughed ducking his head and trying to hide the blush that had crept onto his cheeks from Alec’s intense gaze. “Want to spot me?”

He turned to the array of weights and selected the ones he wanted, hefting them onto a bar as Alec watched. Then lay down and started his reps.

He felt a little awkward at first to be under such intense scrutiny, but when Alec reached out a hand to press it to his bicep and suggested he should twist slightly as he lifted, he felt a little better as Alec was clearly watching him through a trainer’s eyes. The warmth from Alec’s hand stayed with him though as he finished his 5 sets and then stood up panting, wiping down the bench and then swapping so he was spotting Alec.

“You want to change the weight?” he asked as Alec stared up at him from his position on the bench. But Alec shook his head and began to smoothly lift, clearly experienced. 

Magnus watched his muscles bulge, saw the way his shirt stretched over his chest as he pushed up his arms and tried to convince himself that he was simply checking out Alec’s form. Simply helping out a new friend. 

As Alec finished his last rep, Magnus reached out for the bar, wrapping his fingers around it, grazing Alec’s as the other man let go. 

“Thanks,” Alec wheezed, “I don’t usually do 220. You’re strong!”

After a little recovery time, they made their way to the changing rooms, Alec immediately shucking off his shorts and shirt as Magnus froze in the doorway. 

When he pulled down his boxer-briefs, Magnus didn’t know where to look as the last of his creamy-white, blemish free skin was revealed. 

The thatch of hair between his legs and the tangled mop on his chest were both eye catching compared to his own smooth chest and man-scaped nether regions, and Magnus couldn’t tear his eyes away. But when he realised he was no longer checking out Alec’s hair, but was in fact tracing the lines of his incredible abs and looking beyond his crotch to the long length that swung between his legs, Magnus went bright red and turned to hide his head in the thankfully open locker. 

“I’ll...I’ll just...get ready.” he stuttered out, reaching for his towel as he tried to will away the thickness that had begun to harden in his pants.

He was getting an erection from looking at a man. At a man who was rapidly becoming a close friend. What the hell was going on? He tried to think about boring things as he heard Alec clattering in his locker, presumably for his own towel and wash things.

As he tried to remember the names and ages of all his elderly aunts and uncles, in order and then backwards, he breathed deeply trying to calm his cock down. It was probably just a reaction from all the exercise they had done. He had been worked up in the gym watching the girls work out (badly) too. It had to be that. He couldn’t be interested in a man. He was straight!

Finally, he felt the tightness in his pants lessen and he pressed the heel of his hand over his cock to push it down further. God, he was going to have to sort this out. He wasn’t used to having these weird reactions around another man. Maybe he just needed to expose himself to Alec a little more and get used to his presence, maybe it was the excitement of being new to college and having a new friend too? 

After all, at nineteen, he was still a teenager, so he was still susceptible to erections at any time - he didn’t need much stimulation! 

Making up his mind, he slipped off his clothes and wrapped himself in his towel then made his way over to the shower stalls. He slipped into one and quickly got himself washed up, trying not to listen as Alec sloshed water around nearby.

“Magnus?” Alec shouted above the sound of the shower, startling him and making him drop his shampoo bottle on the floor. “Have you got any extra body wash?”

Magnus grabbed his bottle and opened the edge of the curtain, just as Alec stepped out of his, fully naked. “....here...here you go...Alec…” he managed to stutter out as Alec reached for the bottle, completely unconcerned about his own nudity.

Magnus passed him the bottle with a shaking hand and then turned to close his curtain, heart thudding loudly in his chest and in his ears.  
If seeing Alec naked had caused him to sport an erection, seeing him naked _and_ wet had sent his brain haywire and made him pop up another boner that was now aching between his legs.

It took Magnus ages to force his cock down and he must have washed his hair at least six times while he waited. Meanwhile he heard the sounds of Alec moving around the locker room and was grateful that at least he wouldn’t still be naked when he finally exited his stall. 

Carefully rubbing himself dry with his towel, and avoiding anything that might stimulate his dick, his mind flashed through a dozen scenarios. He wasn’t gay so why was he reacting to Alec?

Did he find him attractive? Yes, for a man he was pretty sexy, umm hot, umm well built? His brain helpfully supplied in quick succession. 

Did he want to do...things...with him? Unsure. Not a definite no, but not a yes either. 

Did he like him? Yes, he definitely liked his confidence and his friendly nature, how he always said hello to people politely and how he made everyone feel welcome. Alec was a nice guy, a nice guy who Magnus wanted to be friends with.

But did he want to be friendlier with him too?

\-----

Not long after the ‘gym incident’ as Magnus had taken to calling it, he rang his sister Clary for a catch up. She was in her last year of school and was excited to find out what Magnus thought of college and his courses and everything. She was eager to leave their home town and get out into the big bad world and was thrilled that Magnus was doing it all first and could let her know what it was going to be like. 

When she asked about friends, he skirted around the subject of Alec at first, telling her all about Catarina and Dot, a guy he was becoming friendly with called Raphael and the guys and girls in his study groups and halls. 

“Sounds fantastic, but Magnus, have you got a best friend?” Clary asked, fishing for information. “Or, have you met a girl you like?”

Magnus froze. He hadn’t met any girls. But he had met Alec. Alec who now took up his ever waking thought (as well as some of his not so waking ones too, based on the bed sheets he had needed to change that morning.)

“Well, there’s this guy called Alec, Biscuit.” he replied, unable to decide what to say. But Clary, being a manipulative sister, soon wormed all of his thoughts about Alec out of him.

“...and the way he’s cheeky to Professor Ragnor, yet they obviously both like and respect each other, it’s the kind of relationship you only read about in stories. And did I mention that he only usually lifts 210, but he was doing 220 cos I was?”

“Yes, you did mention that, Mags, and how kind he is to everyone, and his biceps that are so thick you don’t think you could wrap an arm around them, and his brilliant hazel eyes and the thick wiry hair on his chest...Magnus? How come you care what his chest looks like?”

Magnus froze. He didn’t even take a breath as his little sister waited patiently for an answer. He couldn’t think straight, his breathing became laboured and he struggled to breath in.

“Mags, Mags! Calm down, take a breath please. Come on bro, breath in and out, in and out.”

It took Clary ten minutes to calm him down as he breathed erratically thinking about her question. Why _did_ he care so much about Alec’s chest?

When he was finally breathing normally, Clary spoke quietly to him. “What I asked before, it doesn’t matter, you know that right? It doesn’t matter if you wanted to look at another man’s chest hair, Magnus. It doesn’t have to mean anything. You know that right?”

He grunted in agreement and then quickly ended their call with a quick, Love you. 

In bed that night, he thought about Clary’s question again as he gripped his cock in one hand, the other running over his own smooth abs. Why was he so interested in Alec’s chest? What did it mean?

He’d masturbated at home since they’d been to the gym and while he had tried to stick to his usual thoughts - his first sexual partner, Georgia with her pendulous breasts and nipples he could suck for days, to girls he had slavered over in Swimsuit Illustrated in their tiny bikinis and high cut swimsuits - he had only been able to think of a muscled chest and abs covered in fur and a thick, swinging cock that he ached to touch.

It was driving him insane. 

As he pumped his cock slowly, he remembered Alec grunting through a set in the gym, his face flushed almost purple as he had pushed against the bar, fingers turning white as he gripped it. His eyes had never lost their sparkle even though his soft cheeks had scrunched up as he strained against the weight.

But it was the memory of Alec’s grunts and groans that caused Magnus to suddenly spurt all over his own abs, thick white liquid warming his skin. 

As he came down from his high, he scrunched up his own face, disappointed that he had objectified a friend to chase his own pleasure. 

Again.

Wiping away the signs of his betrayal, he pulled up his covers and then jumped in surprise as he phone blared and started flashing. 

It was a text from Alec asking him to come over to do their psych homework and maybe watch a movie the next night. Even though he had just been having impure thoughts about his friend, Magnus still replied in the affirmative and then threw his phone away trying to forget about Alec.

It was pretty useless of course as he awoke to a sticky layer on his sheets and vague dreams about dark hair and hazel eyes. 

\-----

Alec offered him a beer as soon as he arrived at his flat. He explained that he shared it with Jace, but his brother was over at his girlfriend’s for the night and he didn’t expect him back.

Looking around the space as he sipped on his Budweiser, Magnus could see the touches that screamed Alec. The textbooks that were definitely from his English course, a blanket that looked like something Alec would choose, and a few scattered photos of him with groups of family and friends. 

Magnus had just reached out to touch a frame that contained a photo of Alec with a blonde haired guy when he was interrupted by soft fingers on his forearm.

“My brother,” Alec said, trailing his fingers up Magnus’ arm until he clamped them lightly on his bicep, “Those reps are really working for you!”

Magnus moved away carefully, heading over to the couch as he replied, “Yeah, well it’s good having a gym buddy to make sure I actually go. I miss my sister, she was so harsh on me but it was good because she helped me stay on track.”

“It’s definitely a good look on you,” Alec agreed as he dropped himself on to the other end of the couch. “I think we can continue three times a week for now too, our first nine sessions have worked out well, I trust you not to drop a weight on my head!”

Magnus laughed a little in agreement, before indicating that they should start their homework assignment.

They worked through the problems together for a couple of hours until they were both happy with them. There were a couple of moments when Magnus had to wonder what was going through Alec’s mind though. 

At one point, he was explaining the psychodynamic approach to Magnus using a stuffed tiger he had found on the back of the couch (“Jace’s” Alec had insisted).

“See, this tiger was brought up to believe that eating meat is right. But what if one day he decides to become a vegetarian, but his dad is all like - no, you’re a tiger, eat meat! And the baby is like - no, I don’t like it, I don’t want to! Then there is inner conflict...to do what his father had instilled in him as right from birth, or to follow his own heart and do what he wants to do.” He had gotten more and more worked up as he spoke, his father tiger voice aggressive and the baby tiger voice meek and worried. 

“You seem pretty invested in whether the baby tiger has to eat the meat or not,” Magnus had said with a small grin trying to diffuse the tension that Alec’s outburst was causing. 

“Ah but I’m not really talking about two tigers though, am I?” He had replied with a sad grin. 

But before Magnus could even think of trying to work out what he was saying, he had completely flipped into excited mode as they discussed Schrodinger’s Cat again. It was one of Alec’s favourite concepts and he spoke passionately about why he agreed that the cat was both alive and dead. His arguments became so complex that eventually Magnus had to reach out and settle a hand on his arm and say, “I’m so sorry Alec, you’ve lost me!” which caused Alec to burst out laughing and apologise and go to get them more beers. 

They cleared away all of their work and then settled on the couch to watch Zombieland as it was Magnus’ favourite and Alec had never seen it. 

He loved watching his reactions as the film progressed and enjoyed his commentary after Magnus had assured him that he didn’t mind him talking through it.

When Wichita sprung her trap, Alec full out jumped off the couch yelling, “I knew it!” and pumped the air with his fist. And Magnus started laughing so hard he fell off the couch. 

Alec hauled him back up by his hand and they settled back on the couch, a little closer than they had been before. As they relaxed back into watching, Alec reached over him to snag his beer from the table and Magnus breathed him in. He smelt woodsy and manly and it was intoxicating. 

As he breathed deeply, Magnus started to panic a little. What was he doing here? With this man he had seen naked and who he had masturbated over? What did he want? What did Alec want?

The other man seemed calm, still shouting at the TV but seemingly unaware of the quiet breakdown the man on the couch next to him was having.

Magnus was trying to control his thoughts, order them in some way in his head. He was running through questions about his intentions, Alec’s intentions, his relationships with girls, how he felt, what he thought and he just didn’t know what to do. 

Eventually, he settled on a solution. He would ignore his inner conflict and just do what he wanted to do for once. 

Without another thought, he reached out and settled his hand over Alec’s where it rested between them on the couch. 

Alec didn’t even stir, simply turned his hand upwards and laced their fingers together. Magnus’ heart beat louder in his chest. He was holding a boy’s hand. And it felt normal. No different to anytime he had held a girl’s hand. 

Actually, maybe a tiny bit different. A tiny bit nicer. More thrilling maybe?

They held hands the whole way through Bill Murray’s cameo, but when they finally made it to the amusement park near the end, Alec reached out to pause the movie with his right hand, keeping a firm hold of Magnus’ in his left. 

“I love this movie,” he grinned, “Do you want another beer or something else to drink?”

Magnus stared at Alec, surprised that them holding hands wasn’t important, well no it was important, but Alec wasn’t turning it into a big deal. He was just holding his hand. 

He began to wonder if other things would feel normal too - hugging and holding hands in public and putting their arms around each other. Kissing?

Then he was surging upwards and pressing his mouth against Alec’s, lifting his free hand to cup his cheek. 

At first there was no response and Magnus freaked out inside, starting to pull away, thinking he had been wrong, that there was a difference between holding hands and kissing. 

Then Alec’s cool hand was on his cheek tipping him towards him, suckling at his mouth and pulling him in. They massaged their lips together, before Magnus pressed his tongue between Alec’s lips and he opened his mouth to him. 

As the kiss deepened, their fingers untangled, and hands gripped arms and chins and necks. Alec tasted like hops and the popcorn they had eaten - a taste Magnus was sure he would always associate with him. 

Magnus spared a thought for what Alec thought he tasted like, but didn’t want to pause their kissing to ask. 

Eventually the heated kisses turned soft and into smaller pecks, before they both drew away, a soft smile on Alec’s lips as he tipped his head back against the couch. 

“Mmmmm,” he sighed, reaching out to pull Magnus against his chest, his long arms looping around him. “You taste so good…” he breathed out against Magnus’ head which gave Magnus one answer at least. 

Magnus allowed himself to rest against Alec for a little while, thoughts running through his head in a whirl.

Okay, so I kissed him. What does that mean?  
Does it mean he likes me?  
Do I like him?  
Are we seeing each other?  
Am I _not_ straight?  
Kissing him was good. Will other things feel good too?

He allowed himself a few minutes of calm resting against Alec’s broad chest and then made a split second decision, following his heart which clearly wanted to experiment. He turned in Alec’s arms, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek. 

He pressed another kiss to Alec’s mouth and let his fingers trail up his arm, squeezing his bicep gently and appreciating his muscles. Alec made a happy sound and brought his own hand up to stroke Magnus’ back, sliding his fingers up and down his shirt in gentle motions. 

Looking up at Alec, he locked eyes with him, the other man gazing at him gently, unafraid. Magnus felt like his own eyes were wild, but Alec didn’t seem concerned so maybe he was good at hiding the tumult of emotions swirling through him. 

Without a word, he brought his fingers to the hem of Alec’s t-shirt and tugged. Alec shifted forward on the couch to allow him to slip it up his body and over his head. 

As he revealed Alec’s body an inch at a time, Magnus’ heart sped up and he lost control, ripping the shirt over his head and smoothing his hands across the naked skin. 

Alec’s breathing quickened as Magnus tangled his fingers in the wiry hair on his chest and then he brought his face back up to his and kissed him deeply. They were kissing so intensely that Magnus was suddenly lying on his back with Alec resting over him, their crotches grinding together, hands digging into Alec’s sides. 

Finally, Alec spoke, panting out “Bed?”

Magnus nodded his head, afraid that if he tried to speak it would be some kind of incoherent strangled sound.

Alec lifted his weight from Magnus and he couldn’t help the small whine in his throat, but then he was being lifted into strong arms and carried through the flat to Alec’s room. 

He started to giggle on the way there and Alec’s throaty laughs soon joined him.

Then the smile was wiped from his face as Alec dropped him gently in the middle of the expanse of deep blue sheet and looked down at him with a serious expression. 

“Magnus do you want to be with me?”

Magnus nodded his head quickly, holding up his arms for Alec.

But Alec didn’t move a muscle. “I would never do anything without your consent Magnus. You have to tell me that you want this?”

Magnus stared up at him, mind whirring again.

Did he want this?  
Did he want to do more than kiss Alec?  
Did he want Alec to touch him?  
Be more intimate with him?  
There was only one answer he wanted to give.

He locked eyes with Alec, deep brown meeting hazel.

“I want you.” he replied, voice firm. 

And then Alec’s long body was draped across him, hands curled around his shoulder and waist, lips firmly attached to Magnus’ as they kissed and kissed and kissed. 

Magnus stroked Alec’s back gently, curled his fingers around his hips and then let his fingertips travel gently across the waistband of his jeans. He felt Alec buck up and then he was gasping out, “Please Magnus, you can touch me, please!”

He skirted his fingertips under the waistband of Alec’s trousers, soft skin under the pads of his fingers before he snaked one hand in deeper and gripped Alec’s ass through his boxers. 

“That...feels...so...good!” Alec huffed out, warm breaths tickling Magnus’ neck. 

Hearing Alec’s word, he squeezed again and then lifted his hips slightly to pull Alec further into the V of his legs, rubbing their crotches more firmly together.

Although he had never done this with a man before, he realised quite quickly that there were very few differences, and that actually Alec’s flat chest was far more comfortable to press against than breasts were. 

Pulling back from Alec’s kisses and taking a second to breathe, he gathered all his strength and flipped them over, landing on top of Alec with a small grunt.

“Wow, you really know how to use those biceps!” Alec grinned, leaning up for another kiss, which Magnus gladly gave him, before it was Alec with his hands all over Magnus, pulling up his shirt and sliding his fingers across his back, his other hand groping at his bum. 

It felt amazing and Magnus wanted more, so he lifted his hips and slid his hands down to unlatch his fly. Alec quickly caught on and began to tug his jeans down his legs, helping Magnus to take them fully off. 

Then they pulled off Alec’s trousers together, laughing as they got caught on his huge feet. When they were eventually pantless, Alec went to work on Magnus’ shirt, sliding out each button until he could peel it from his shoulders. 

Finally, they were just in their pants and Magnus took a moment to admire the body he had been thinking about since he had seen it naked at the gym. 

Alec was also taking his time to look, stroking a hand across Magnus’ smooth chest and tracing his abs gently. He seemed totally focussed on his task, until Magnus courageously reached a hand down and gripped his hard cock through his boxers. 

Alec sucked in a deep breath as he looked down at Magnus’ hand and then looked back at Magnus’ face. “You want to do this?” he asked again. 

“Will you help me?” Magnus asked in response, stroking Alec’s thick length a few times. 

“Oh Magnus…” 

Alec gripped Magnus’ cock through his boxers and then they were pumping together, both using firm strokes.

It wasn’t long before Magnus was gasping out Alec’s name as he began to feel the tingles of an orgasm gather in his belly. But he didn’t want to come like this, not the first time with a man, the first time with Alec. 

He let go of Alec’s cock and reached out to pull his hand away, eliciting a whine from Alec and a downturned mouth. 

“Want to...Want to feel you,” he managed to say as he felt his cock twitch even without Alec touching it. 

Alec quickly understood his meaning and together they pulled off their boxers, until they were completely naked in the bed. Skin on skin felt incredible. Their legs pressed close, Magnus’ between Alec’s their cocks nestled in tight. 

Then Alec reached for Magnus’ hand and slotted them together, bringing them down to their cocks. They linked their fingers around them and began to tug as one, the pre-cum smearing their fingers and providing natural lube. 

As they stroked, Magnus leaned up to press his tongue between Alec’s lips, gently sliding it in and out in the same rhythm, Alec allowed him to do it for a while before he suddenly bit down on it lightly and then attacked Magnus’ mouth, tongues twirling together as their hands picked up pace. 

The orgasm built steadily in his stomach, the shivers of pleasure radiating outwards until he could feel them in his fingers and toes. 

They came as one, both bucking into their joined hands, fingers gripping tightly and then releasing as their cocks slid through the sticky mess. 

Magnus wasn’t loud, but he couldn’t help the small groans that escaped his lips, whereas Alec _was_ loud, moaning long and deep as they continued to touch. Eventually their noises became small huffs as they both tried to fill their lungs with oxygen, and Alec’s hands cradled Magnus’ shoulders. 

They didn’t speak, simply breathed as one for a while, holding on, occasionally trading sweet kisses. 

Then Alec pushed him lightly and gently settled him beside him on the bed. 

“Do you want more?” he asked, his face alight with a cheeky smile.

“There’s more?” Magnus asked, voice a little hesitant as he wondered exactly what Alec meant.

If he was going to propose penetration, then Magnus was definitely not in. He wasn’t keen on having something as large as Alec’s cock near his ass tonight, and nor had he prepared himself for it (yes, he did know what anal sex entailed thank you very much.)

“I want to suck you,” Alec breathed out, sliding a finger through the drying cum on Magnus’ stomach and sliding it into his mouth. He sucked lightly on the finger then slid the digit through the cum for a second time, offering it to Magnus.

He hesitated for a brief second and then thought, why not! He had done other things tonight that he had never done before, why not this too?

Cum, he decided quickly, was not delicious, but it was comparable to what he had licked from between a girl’s legs before, so not gross or completely unpalatable.

His spent cock twitched as he thought about licking up more, maybe directly from Alec’s cock. His brain, which was still trying to sort through the questions about what he was doing and why, and who he was doing it with, suddenly seemed to give up and he gave Alec a mischievous grin, “Let’s suck each other!”

After proposing it, Magnus assumed that it would be pretty easy to find a position that worked, but Alec was a little bit taller than him, so he ended up with slightly bent knees, which did work but made it harder for them both to find a good angle. 

Eventually, they found a position that worked and Magnus grasped Alec’s half hard cock in his hand before guiding it towards his lips. But before he could even take his first lick, Alec had engulfed his cock completely, sliding him almost all the way to the back of his throat and swallowing roughly around him. 

His cock sprang to attention sliding over the roof of Alec’s mouth, as did Alec’s in his hand, filling with blood quickly and growing larger every second. 

Staring at it, he stuck out his tongue and licked the tip, causing Alec to moan around his own cock. It was incredibly difficult to stay focussed on the thing he was holding when Alec was swirling his tongue over the head of his dick and stroking it tightly.

But he tried, opening his mouth and swallowing Alec down, the bitter taste of cum filling his mouth.

After a few strokes with his hand, while his tongue licked up the vein down the side, Magnus got into a rhythm and soon he was causing Alec to moan even more, the vibrations doing amazing things to his own cock which was still encased in Alec’s warm, wet, heat. 

He was taken by surprise when he came this time, unable to even warn Alec that it was going to happen. It was only a few spurts, but Alec still spluttered a little around him and pulled back until only the tip was in his mouth. He pumped him with his hand to finish him off, swallowing down every drop of cum and then resting back on the bed, his hand still wrapped loosely around Magnus’ dick. 

Magnus had completely lost his rhythm when he came, but now he fought to get it back, sliding his lips around Alec and beginning to suck in earnest. He didn’t want to leave Alec waiting for long, but he was still coming down from his second orgasm so he found it a little difficult to concentrate. 

Remembering how it had felt when Alec had caused vibrations around his cock, he sucked in a breath and then moaned deeply, his tongue playing over the tip of Alec’s cock at the same time. The reaction was instantaneous and his mouth was suddenly flooded with warm cum as Alec’s hips bucked on the bed and he moaned loudly. He sucked the warm liquid down, licking it up as it continued to spurt out, pumping with his hand. 

At last it seemed like he had gotten it all, so he slumped back on the bed too, stretching out his cramped limbs. 

Alec stretched out a hand to loosely link with his and Magnus sighed deeply. That had been amazing.

They were both silent for a long time and then Alec shifted on the bed, reaching out for some tissues to wipe a smear of cum from his chest. 

He sat up and leaned down over him to wipe away the cum on Magnus’ chest too. 

“That tickles,” Magnus giggled as Alec curved the tissue over his hips and abs, then bent to press a soft kisses where he had rubbed it gently away. 

“That was so good, Magnus,” Alec whispered, settling down next to him and curling an arm across his torso to pull Magnus in close. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Yes,” he breathed out, not wanting to break the spell. 

“You want to sleep here?”

“For a little while,” he agreed, leaning up to peck a kiss on Alec’s lips, then turning over so that Alec was spooning him close. 

When he woke up, hours later, he slipped out of the bed, looking down on the sleeping man. He couldn’t help running his fingers through Alec’s hair, moving a strand that had fallen across his forehead while he slept. Then he pressed the lightest of kisses to his cheek and picked up his clothes. 

In Alec’s lounge he turned off the TV and the lamp, then slid into his clothes and shoes and clicked the lock on his way out. 

Magnus wasn’t sure what he was thinking. 

It had been amazing that was for sure - two orgasms with a guy with a talented tongue, kisses that felt like they were made for him and no stress or pressure, just a good time. 

He could see himself doing this again for sure. 

He showered at home and fell into a fitful sleep, waking a few times and wondering where the other person who should be in his bed was. Before he remembered that he had left Alec in his own bed and he was at home.

His chest constricted as he wondered if he should have just stayed with Alec. If he should have stayed and woken up in his arms. 

\----

The next morning he was still wondering how he should approach this. Should he text Alec? Ask how he was? He remembered saying that he would only stay a little while so it wasn’t like he had run out on him without a warning.

Anyway, he had been overwhelmed. His first time with a guy. With Alec. He couldn’t feel bad that he had slipped away to sleep in his own bed after that. 

When they finally met, in the bar with Cat and Raphael and Alec’s brother Jace between them, Alec merely grinned at him and asked if he could get him a drink.

When he handed over the pint of Snakebite and black, their fingers brushed and a tingle spread down Magnus’ spine as he thought about what else those fingers had been doing last night, but with the others at the table, he didn’t do anything about it, merely smiled his thanks and then headed up to the bar to buy the second round when they were both finished. 

They chatted about classes and campus politics and the fact that one of their favourite cafes was changing hands and then people started to leave, one at a time, until it was only Magnus and Alec left.

As the last person exited the bar, Alec slid over on the bench seat and slid his arm over Magnus’ shoulder, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Hi,’ he said, grinning. 

“Um, hi,” Magnus breathed back unsure about what was going on.

But apart from the arm around him, and the kiss, nothing else changed, they chatted away a little about the psych project they were due to hand in tomorrow and a little about how annoying Alec found Jace due to his habit of leaving his laundry all over the flat.

And then suddenly they were out of the door and saying goodbye, Alec to head to his Lit class and Magnus to the library to study. 

It seemed natural when Alec tilted his head up with one finger and then pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. “See you soon?”

“Yes, of course.” Magnus agreed and then watched him bounce away. 

\-----

A whole week passed with Alec greeting him hello and goodbye with a kiss - forehead, cheek or lips if they were alone - but they weren’t much more intimate again. They talked as they always had, a little bit flirty, a little bit serious and none of their friends seemed remotely surprised to see them sitting close together, Alec’s arm slung around him. 

Magnus was confused. He wasn’t sure exactly what was happening. 

He had been involved in one hook up before in his life, a girl called Sophie who had been in his biology class with him and had wanted to try out the safe sex tips they had been taught. It had been fun, but had definitely been a one time thing. After having sex, they had parted ways and hadn’t interacted at school much again.

But with Alec it was completely different, they were just as close as they had ever been, if not closer with the added intimacies. It made Magnus wonder what he should do, if he should mention it.

But he was scared.

What if Alec wanted him to make some big announcement?

He still wasn’t sure why they had ended up having sex, except that he had found Alec so attractive and difficult to resist that night. If he was honest, he still found his stomach twisting every time he looked at him. Like there were butterflies in it, flapping their wings and trying to escape.

The butterflies were there when they sat in class, heads bent close together over a shared textbook. They fluttered harder every time Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus’ skin or when he lay with his head in Magnus’ lap as he stroked his fingers through his hair. Faster still when they worked out in the gym and their eyes met in the mirror or their fingers brushed over the weights. And they fully flapped their wings and took off when Alec swung his arm around him as they walked around campus as if it was perfectly normal, as if they were a couple. 

Magnus couldn’t cope with the confusion in his chest. Couldn’t manage his feelings alone. But the person he knew he should talk to was the last person he was able to talk to right now. 

In desperation, he called Clary, tapping his fingers rapidly on the bedside table as he waited for his call to connect.

“Magnus!” she exclaimed, happy and light. He wished he felt the same.

“Clary?”

“Hey, that’s your sad voice, what’s up?” He had forgotten how well his little sister knew him, and it made his heart thump faster and his stomach flutter more as he thought about just how much he was missing her. Maybe it was time for a trip home?

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. Just wanted to chat with you, I miss you.”

They talked for a while about his course and how things were going for Clary in her final year, and then he froze as she asked her next question. “How’s your boyfriend?”

“B...Boyfriend?” Magnus stammered, face going beet red.

“Yeah, that Alec guy you were into? I thought you got together, you talk about him enough?” 

“We’re not boyfriends, Clary. He’s my friend...I think my best friend.”

“Oh, sorry, I just assumed, since you go all cutesy when you talk about him.”

He could hear the confusion in her voice and he wasn’t sure exactly what to say. 

“Do you think I talk about him too much, Clary?” he asked, a stone settling in his stomach as he waited for her answer. 

“No, not at all, but it’s not how much you talk about him, it’s _how_ you talk about him. Like he’s really important, like you really care about his opinions and like you admire him so much. It’s a bit like when you were with Lisa. You had the same way of talking about her. So I just put two and two together and I obviously got five. I’m sorry!” 

The heavy feeling in his stomach didn’t lift, but he began to think back over things that had happened with Alec, how they greeted one another, the time his roommate Simon found them on the sofa, him stroking Alec’s hair. When Simon had asked him how his boyfriend was and he had freaked out...just a little. 

Maybe Magnus was missing something? In his head they were friends who fooled around a little. Had a little fun. Nothing wrong with that. But maybe that wasn’t what Alec thought? Maybe he was leading him on? Or maybe he was leading himself on?

“Magnus? Are you okay?” Clary asked, voice hesitant as though she wasn’t sure what to say next. It wasn’t normal Clary behaviour so it snapped him out of his trance pretty quickly.

“Of course I am, but you aren’t the first person to refer to Alec as my boyfriend recently.” He admitted, “My roommate said the same thing...he umm… he walked in on…”

“No! I do not need to hear about your sex life Mags! We have a deal!” Clary shrieked in his ear, cutting him off. “You can tell me if you like him or if you think about him that way, but I do not need details!”

“I wasn’t going to say anything about sex...but yes, we have been there…”

“Oh Magnus! And you’re wondering if its more? What were you going to say?”

“Simon walked in on me...walked in when I was...strokinghishair!” He rushed out, feeling a little ashamed to say it.

“Stroking his hair? Oh Mags, my darling brother, you like him! You _like_ like him!”

“But I’ve never liked a guy before! Are you sure?” Despite his earlier considerations, Clary’s declaration was tilting his whole world and the way he viewed himself in it. Could he be...not straight? Did he like other guys how he liked Alec too? It was time to reassess. 

“You can like guys and girls Magnus. It’s not a bad thing, it’s okay!” Clary reassured him. “It’s called being bisexual. It’s like...you like the person not the sex. That’s not a problem. You know I love you whatever you do...and mum and dad too. Don’t overthink this. You like Alec, enough to have sex with him and to stroke his hair in front of your roommate. It’s okay! Oh, I wish you weren’t so far away right now.”

“Me too,” he agreed, “I could do with a Clary hug! So...what do I do? I mean, maybe I only like Alec. Or maybe I just like the idea of him. I don’t really know. We’ve only been intimate once...maybe I was just...trying it?”

“You need to talk to him, Magnus. It sounds like he’s confident about who he is and about what he wants. You need to see what he thinks about the situation. Don’t be scared, it sounds like he really likes you. Also, if you enjoyed being intimate with him then maybe you have some of your answer about whether you like being with guys?”

They talked for a little longer, Clary reassuring him that everything would be okay and asking him to call her as soon as he had talked to Alec, ‘provided you’re not too busy sucking face (or something else) though!’

Convinced by his sister’s confidence, he tapped out a quick text to see where Alec was and then headed over to his flat when he received his reply. 

Alec greeted him at the door, leaning down to drop a kiss on his cheek and Magnus froze. 

Alec immediately took a step back, dark eyes searching his face, “What’s up, Magnus?”

“Umm...I...Well...I just…” 

“Come in, this sounds serious,” Alec selfconsciously laughed, leading him by the hand into the living room and over to the couch. The couch where they had kissed and touched.

Magnus gulped as he sat down, Alec still holding his hand, rubbing his fingers in soothing circles on the back of it. 

“What’s up?” he asked again, tilting his head to watch his reaction. 

“It’s just...I mean I was...Oh god! I want to ask you something but I’m freaking out about it and I don’t know...how to!”

Magnus pulled his hand away from Alec’s soft touch and shoved himself backwards to cram himself into the far corner of the couch, away from Alec, away from the memories of being on this couch _with_ Alec. 

Alec shifted slightly, serious expression in place, hands dropping into his lap to worry at each other. “This is a safe space, Magnus. I won’t bite. You can ask me anything. I promise, I will listen and take you seriously. Don’t be afraid.”

Magnus stared into the bright hazel eyes and felt want growing low in his belly. His muscles relaxed a little at Alec’s calm demeanor and he felt the stone being chipped away.

“I just...I was talking to my sister and she asked about you. And she said, ‘How’s your boyfriend?’ And I was confused because she meant you and I just need to know,” he scrunched up his eyes unwilling to watch Alec’s reaction, be it positive or not, embarrassment colouring his cheeks, “Am I? Am I your boyfriend?”

Alec’s soft laugh had him opening his eyes, expression falling as he felt humiliation run through his chest. He was laughing at him. He didn’t feel the same. Magnus had gotten it wrong. 

He pushed off the couch angrily, trying to get to his feet, trying to escape the pain that was eating away at the want he had been feeling. 

But as he stood, he met a wall of muscle, Alec’s arms wrapping tightly around him, pulling him against his broad chest. 

His arms automatically locked around Alec’s neck and then there were soft fingers tilting his chin upwards and warm lips descended on his. 

“Of course you’re my boyfriend, silly! You think I kiss just anyone in public?”

Alec’s voice was gentle, his eyes clear and bright as Magnus finally opened them to look at him. “You...you don’t? But, that first day, you kissed Cat goodbye, and me as well. I was...confused!”

“Well, I’m gay, so girls don’t count my darling, I only kiss the boys I like! And you’re the only boy I like right now...perhaps the only boy I’ll like for a really long time if you let me?”

His eyes were hopeful as he gazed down at Magnus, face open, honesty painted across it for Magnus to see. 

Magnus huffed out a laugh, “Oh! I...I see!” he said, tightening his arms around Alec and then leaning up to kiss him lightly. “I guess...I guess I’m not really straight after all.” he breathed out. 

“Maybe not, but you don’t need a label to love someone!” Alec said firmly, kissing him again.

“Love?” Magnus asked, heart fluttering away in his chest as the butterflies were unleashed in full. 

“Well, maybe. I mean, you are quite beautiful, and you make me laugh and you can argue psychology with me and I like having you around. So…” Alec tailed off as he continued to hold eye contact.

“I feel...all of that too! And there are about a thousand butterflies trying to escape my chest right now, so I think I fancy you quite a lot!” he admitted.

“So, boyfriends?” Alec asked, happiness laced through his words.

“Boyfriends,” Magnus agreed with a grin. 

When he texted Clary later, it was from Alec’s couch where they were tangled together, arms and legs thrown about one another, Alec’s lips against Magnus’ temple, fingers firmly clasped. 

_‘My boyfriend says hello, Clary! I’m certain I’m not straight!’_


End file.
